


Two lovers are better than a hand

by grimmswan



Series: Two Biests and a Grimm [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Sean Renard is lying in bed fantasizing about his detective. A knock on the door starts to turn fantasy into reality.AU Where Renard never sent Adalind to kill Nick's aunt. Set in the beginning of the series.Nick is not with Juliette.





	

Sean Renard tossed and turned in his bed that felt too large and too lonely. Thinking of silver eyes and a crooked smile. He knew it was a bad idea, but the police captain could not stop himself from longing for his detective.  
Nick Burkhardt looked so innocent. Most of the time he was. Open minded. Never quick to judge. Easy going and easy to get along with. Most officers at the precinct considered Nick to be like a puppy. High energy and playful.  
No one would guess that Nick’s bloodline made him a legendary warrior. That there were many beings that feared his existence.  
The grimms used to be the royal’s knights. Keepers of the peace and protectors of the royal family.  
The half royal wished the grimm was his personal knight. Here to do his every bidding. That Nick was in his bed at that very moment, lying beneath the captain and writhing in pleasure.  
Sean was just about to take himself in hand, to once again, though temporarily, relieve the ache of wanting, when he heard a knock on the door. Slipping on his robe, grabbing his gun and keeping his hand on it, just in case of danger, he was confused to see Adalind Schade through his peephole.  
Wondering why she looked so irritated, he placed the gun in a side table drawer, and opened the door.  
And he gasped in shock.  
Nick Burkhardt, the man that was the fuel for many a fantasy, was right there.  
Deciding not to let the men speak, Adalind started, “Couple days ago. As I’m walking out of a coffee shop, I spot a grimm, and he spots me. An hour ago at this bar, I run into the same grimm again and he tells me he just found out he’s a grimm. Also just found out all about wesen. That he made friends with a blutbad who explained it to him. This blutbad, Monroe, also told him grimms have killed wesen for simply existing. Then he tells me he is nothing like that and promises to never kill unless he absolutely has to, that he is a cop first and wants to work with the law to serve justice. Finding out he’s a cop, I ask if he knew you. And he tells me you are his captain”  
They had gone further into the apartment and were standing in the middle of Renard’s living room as she spoke. Both men had thought it wise to let her get out what she wanted, as she seemed to be very upset.  
Adalind looks at Sean and points to Nick, “Did you know you had a grimm as your detective.”  
Deciding honesty was the best policy, Renard answered, “I look into the background of all my detectives. With how well Burkhardt has always been able to read people, I assumed there was a possibility that he could inherit the grimm. When he started acting a little edgy, I realized that must have happened.”  
“So you’re wesen, sir?” Nick asked “You’re not worried I’ll go crazy like some of my ancestors, are you? I know my family has not always had the best reputation, but I would never hurt an innocent.”  
“I know that, Nick. I’m not worried about your behavior. You’re a good man. A great detective. There are just so many things you don’t know about and I’m worried about you becoming overwhelmed.”  
Nick smiled at his captain. Touched by the older man’s consideration and concern.  
Adalind rolled her eyes. “We should take this to the bedroom if you to are going to be making heart eyes at each other.  
Sean kept himself perfectly stoned face, not wanting to give away how that suggestion conjured back all of the wicked images that he had created earlier.  
However, seeing the deep blush that spread over Nick’s face, the captain thought that maybe his desires were not as unrequited as he thought.  
“Seriously Sean, you had this beautiful man under your command and you have yet to take him to bed? Shame. He seems like a really great guy. I think he deserves to benefit from knowing both sides of you.”  
“It’s your choice, Nick.” Sean said softly, calmly. Even though on the inside there was a voice screaming for him to grab the younger man and have his wicked way with him.  
Adalind moves behind Nick and slips his jacket from his shoulders.  
“Oh, he definitely wants this.” the blonde practically purrs. “That is the most expressive face I have ever seen. Our grimm is the opposite of you, Sean. Everything he thinks and feels is right there for all the world to see.” She says to Renard, “Watch his face.” Her lips brush against Nick’s ear as she say, “Imagine how good it will feel to have your cock buried in my pussy while your captain is buried in your ass. You’d like that wouldn’t you, grimm.”  
“Call me Nick.” Nick whispers huskily. His whole body trembling with want. If the three of them are about to have sex, he’d rather they be on a first name basis.  
“Nick” she says, testing out the name. “I like it. And it will be easy to scream out during an orgasm. I’m Adalind, by the way, but if you scream out Addie, I won’t mind.” She looks at Renard and says with a smirk, “Do you want him to call you Sean, or were you hoping to have him screaming out Captain.”  
“It’s just us here, first names, no titles. Those are for the outside world. Agreed?”  
Everyone nodded their agreement.  
Sean then lead the way to his bedroom, not once looking back to see if the other two followed.  
“Please tell me you have lube and condoms in here.” Adalind said as she entered the room.  
“Side table draw.” Sean motioned then removed his robe, so he was standing in only his boxers.  
Renard felt a wave of satisfaction and pride come over him when he saw Nick swallow and stare at him with obvious desire.  
Adalind went to the side bed table and pulled out two condoms and a bottle of lube, then set them on top of the table.  
Nick stepped closer to Sean, reaching out tentatively to trail his fingertips over the smooth muscular chest and abs. One more step closer and he was able to press his lips over the area he just traced. Sean trembled as he felt Nick swirl his tongue over flesh, then take a nipple in that perfect mouth. Sucking it in, worrying it between his teeth and pulling. Renard could not stop the moan that was pulled from his lips, or stop his hand from grabbing a hold of the grimm and taking his mouth in a fierce kiss.  
“You know this would be a lot more fun if Nick had less clothes on.” Adalind suggested.  
While the men had been occupied with each other, she had taken the opportunity to remove her own clothes. And though she was enjoying the show the two men were performing, she felt she could enjoy it more if less clothes were involved.  
Mainly Nick, who still had on his pants and shirt.  
Sean had to agree with her. He had waited a long time to see Burkhardt naked, and now he finally had the chance.  
Adalind moved behind Nick. Slipped her arms around him and undid his pants. Sean bunched up Nick’s shirt and pulled it off. The two wesen maneuvered Nick to the bed, and pushed him on it. Once they had him stripped down so that he was laying there completely naked, neither one could help themselves but to stop and admire the view.  
Beautiful  
Sean removed his boxers and laid next to Nick. Adalind did the same. They began to explore Nick’s body. Sliding their hands all along his flesh.  
“How long have you dreamed of doing this?” Adalind asked Sean.  
The eyes of the two men meet.  
Sean knows it’s only right to answer honestly. “Since the first time I laid eyes on you. I have dreamed about having you in my bed and beneath my body. Dreamed of shoving my dick into that pretty ass of yours and have you crying out my name, begging for more.”  
Precum leaked from Nick’s dick, revealing how much those words turned him on.  
Adalind kissed Nick’s jaw. “Have you been dreaming of the same thing. Does your ass crave his thick long cock deep inside.”  
Nick licked his lips and nodded. “Yes please.” He said breathlessly. “Want to feel you. Both of you. Please.”  
“He begs so nicely.” Adalind smiled at Sean. “Would seem cruel not to give him what he wants.”  
She levitates the lube to her hand.  
“You’re amazing” Nick says, his eyes wide.  
“Oh, baby, just wait till I have that impressive length of yours inside me.” Adalind purred  
“Nick, if at any time you want to leave or stop something from happening, just say so.” Sean said, feeling the need to assure his detective that nothing will happen without his permission. Not that there seemed to be any indication of the younger man wanting to stop. He seemed to be near bursting with desire.  
Adalind squeezed some lube onto Sean’s fingers, then moved next to Nick and began to kiss him slowly, languidly. Sean lifted Nick’s leg, giving himself better access to Nick’s pucker. While Adalind distracted Nick with sensual kisses, Sean massaged the hole. Stretching it and making it nice and slick for his invasion.  
With his fingers still stretching Nick’s hole, Adalind slid a condom on Sean’s erection and then another on Nick’s.  
“Safety first.” She said. “Now, is there some position in particular either of you want to do this or should we just see where the night takes us?”  
“Adalind, you haven’t…. Oh god Sean, that feels so good,....You haven’t had attention yet.” Nick said to the blonde.  
Touched by the grimm’s thoughtfulness, Adalind had to smile. She moved his fingers to between her legs. He gasped when he found her hot and wet.  
“I told you I have been enjoying the view, but if you want to, you can take me further.”  
Nick nodded and licked his lips in anticipation. His mouth opened slightly, waiting for the taste of the witches nectar.  
Adalind felt her walls trembling at the show of eagerness the man displayed, and quickly straddled his face to get the attention he was so willingly offering.  
The moment she was in position, Nick jabbed his tongue in her hot channel. He gripped a hold of her hips, to move her so he could lick more of her honey. He found her bud, red and swollen, put his lips around it and sucked hard. Adalind screamed out in ecstasy, her juices coating Nick’s chin.  
Though her legs were shaking, she climbed off, and smiled as she wiped her essence away.  
Sean leaned down and devoured Nick’s lips, the taste of Adalind blending with the taste of silver eyed man so intoxicating, the larger man knew if he did not bury himself in Nick soon, he would combust.  
Sean looked at the blonde. “Get over here. We’re doing this at the same time.” Not needing to be told twice, she scurried to place herself over the grimm’s pulsing member. And as one, the two beists took the grimm.  
Three cries of pleasure was heard as the lovers moved.  
Both Adalind and Sean were facing Nick. Both watched his face as he was overwhelmed with euphoria.  
Renard moved slowly at first, to allow Nick time to adjust, but the younger man was so lost to pleasure that soon he was begging him to move faster, harder. Sean snapped his hips forward, over and over. With each thrust, Nick’s own body was forced up, causing him to go deeper into Adalind.  
The blonde met each movement eagerly. The grimm’s dick was just as good as his mouth, and it wasn’t long before he had her over the edge again. Her walls contracted, milking his member, triggering his own sweet release.  
Sean felt Nick’s ass tighten. Heard him and Adalind moan in unison. It was too much for the half zauberbiest. He came with a roar, his hands leaving little bruises on Nick’s thighs.  
The three collapsed onto the bed out of breathe and completely blissed out.  
Sean got tissues from the bedside table drawer, and removed his and Nick’s condoms, tossing them in the waste basket.  
Some how, Nick had ended up in the middle of the bed, facing Adalind and was already dozing off. Sean laid on his side and was pleased when Nick shifted so his back was pressed snuggling into Sean’s front. The younger man then reached out and pulled Adalind closer to him, so that he was sandwiched tightly between the two biests.  
As he began to drift off himself, surrounded by the scent and feel of his grimm, Sean’s last thought was, “This was so much better than using my hand.”


End file.
